Smooth Criminal
by starsjustpassingby
Summary: Sebastian and Santana sang Smooth Criminal. What does it lead to after they're both pretty fired up?    Smut.


**_"You've been hit by,_**

**_You've been struck by, _**

_**A smooth criminal."**  
><em>

Their lips collided, her hat falling to the ground as he tangled a hand in her raven hair.

"I thought you were gay!"

Santana and Sebastian spoke in unison, a shocked, flustered expression gracing both of their faces. The duel had been pretty intense, but Santana liked girls. Sebastian liked boys. The kiss seemed like an acceptable thing to do at the time though. They were just so in to it, it seemed only natural.

"I am."

"I have a girlfriend."

"Doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you."

"You always say that, so I'm told. But hey, I could use a little something. Britt hasn't been putting out, and that number made me unusually horny. You in or not?"

As soon as the cello players left, Sebastian had Santana firmly pressed against a wall, his hands running down her chest, squeezing her breasts roughly as his tongue fought for dominance with hers. It was odd, that they were doing this, considering they both liked people of their gender, but they were both incredibly heated up. Sebastian was quick to remove everything off the latina, aside from her panties and bra.

Santana felt like the playing field needed to be evened. Her small fingers undid the buttons on his Warbler blazer, pulling that, and his shirt off. She pulled him closer to him with the red and navy striped tie, and undid his belt, putting it on the chair near them. She smirked, kissing him again, hungrily. Brittany hadn't been hanging around much, not giving Santana what she deisred. Yeah, she was cheating, but she didn't give a fuck.

Sebastian turned, pushing Santana down on a chair, peppering kisses down her chest, using his mouth to skillfully unhook her front-fastening bra. He tossed it behind him, and took one of her breasts in his mouth, swirling his tongue around her nipple, feeling it start stiffening. His hand massaged her other breast, roughly.

Soft moans were eliciting from Santana's mouth, and the look of need on her face became more and more noticeable. She exhaled deeply, taking his hand, moving it between her thighs, feeling her soaked panties. She needed him badly. She bit down on her lip, pushing his head off her breast, moving him lower, between her legs.

Sebastian kissed her inner thighs wetly, Moving up towards the waistband of her red lacy panties. He tugged them off slowly, looking at her slick folds with desire. He wasted no time, flicking her clit in fast strokes with his tongue. Santana put her legs over his shoulders, tangling her fingers in his short hair.

"God damn it."

The Warbler continued his tongue movements, and slowly slipped a finger inside her wet pussy. Slowly, he pumped it in and out of her. He moved his gaze up to her face, taking in the amazing sight of her getting pleasure from all this. He inserted another finger, and moved them faster, and eventually added a third finger. He watched her writhing from his touch, and he knew she'd be done for soon enough.

He was right. Sebastian sucked hard on her throbbing clit, and a few seconds later, she was unravelling. The way she moaned his name gave him chills all through his body.

"I see you liked that."

"So fucking good."

"I'm gay, but I'm pretty good with my mouth."

"Lets see how good you are with your cock. Just fuck me."

"Condom?"

"I'm on the pill.."

As soon as she said that, Sebastian pulled her off the chair, forcing her on her hands and knees. He kicked off his boxers, and rubbed his length a few times, before lining himself up with her pussy. He shoved in, hard, and pounded into her. He gripped her hips tightly, thrusting deep inside of her, grunting slightly.

He soon had her back on the chair, her legs spread apart. He continued to thrust into her at a fast pace, enjoying the sound of their skin slapping together. He pressed his lips to hers again, noticing her moans getting louder. They didn't need anyone hearing them, coming to see what was going on. He felt his balls tightening. Santana was tight, despite rumours because she used to sleep around. She fit around him like a glove, and she felt so good.

With a few more thrusts, Sebastian released his load deep inside Santana's pussy, around the same time she came, her juices coating his cock. He continued moving slowly in her, letting them finish off their orgasms.

Both teenagers were breathing heavily, and Sebastian picked Santana off the chair. He sat down and pulled her on top of him, smiling, kissing her softly.

"That was amazing, Sebastian."

"It was."

"I mean.. amazing for a guy. Girls are still way better fucks."

"And I prefer a guy's ass, but like I said before,doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you."

Santana smirked, getting off of the Warbler. She was barely able to stand up, let alone walk around to get her clothes. Sebastian was a pretty good fuck. She slid her clothes back on, and turned to see him in her hat. She walked over to him, kissing him one last time before taking her hat, putting it on her head. She was still breathing deeply, and she actually thought she might have felt something during that.

"You ever need a little girl action, or some release, come find me."

With that, she walked out, and Sebastian watched as her hips swayed with every step.


End file.
